Two Young dragons
by Niceguy42
Summary: What would you do, if the one you loved fell for someone else, what would your world look like? These questions can haunt someone, make them vulnerable, and prone to emotional outbursts, and yet...you'd still do anything for them. (A one-shot, art belongs to SilverSam02, link to his deviantart page: /silversam02)


**(Hey guys, just a heads up, the art in this Story's cover belongs to SilverSam02, go check out his deviantart, link will be in the story description, also, this one-shot does not tie into any pre-existing universe I've created)**

The sun shined brightly in the Artisan valley as a young purple drake was sunbathing on a boulder, his gold scales creating a dazzling spectacle of light, this was Spyro, and he was more than just an ordinary dragon, he'd saved the world countless times (Well...saving the whole world might be a bit much...actually, for Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto, sure, but not really for the Sorcereress), and right now he was just happy to be home, he yawned and stretched his wings as he stood upright, and leaped off the boulder. He watched countless dragons playing with one another, a multitude of different colors mixing and matching as Spyro found difficulties trying to orient himself. Then, his eyes set themselves on one dragon in particular, or dragoness...Cynder. Before we continue, I think it's best that we retell the story a little, it had been 13 years ago when 16 dragon eggs had hatched in the Artisan world, Spyro among them. It also didn't help that he was prophesied to save the world from multiple evils, because of this, the other hatchlings always looked down on him, mocking him and bullying him just so they could feel some satisfaction due to their apparent "non-specialities".

However, there was one who didn't look down on him, and that was Cynder, she realized what they were doing was cruel and wrong, and even befriended the young Spyro, soon enough, he gained more friends, Flame, Ember, Nero, and his sister, Rhea. They were his social group, his "people" if you will, and more followed as he was sent on his first task: when Gnasty Gnorc froze all the Elders, the other hatchlings panicked and didn't know what to do, but Spyro selflessly put his life on the line as he ventured to all six of the realms, freeing each of the dragons from their crystal prisons. When he returned, he was treated as a hero by most, especially the Elders, while others saw him still with hatred and rebuke, unable to grasp the fact that one of them was better then they were, however, over the years, Spyro went through an expected process that many of us know: puberty. It honestly hit him hard, but it didn't have things like acne or a voice change (although that's supposed to happen, but it's Spyro, so it's kinda justified), no no, it was more...hormonal. Spyro had been friends with Cynder for years, they had a pretty strong bond, and one that wasn't broken so easily, and they both knew each other like the backs of their paws, but that didn't stop Spyro from developing more...complicated feelings for her. It started out simple, but it got to the point where Spyro simply stared when he laid eyes on her, he never did truly grasp how beautiful she was, and yet...life seemed to disfavor him. It wasn't long after this that Cynder found herself in her own relationship...though it wasn't with him, an earth dragon named Brock won her heart, and that made Spyro feel miserable, Brock was one of the dragons who disliked Spyro, actually, dislike is an understatement, it's more like: he hated Spyro with a passion, he was also a brat, an egotistical jerk, and pretty much the one guy no one wants a fight with.

Now, that didn't stop Spyro from still possessing feelings for Cynder, but now when he looked at her, he longed to be with her, yet he couldn't bear to do it if he was rejected, he feared rejection, he always had. The Elders regretfully told him about how his parents willingly gave away his egg, they apparently didn't want a child, and that rocked Spyro down to his core, and that was another reason for the other dragons to taunt him and laugh in his face. He especially feared this rejection from a longtime friend, if she didn't feel the same way, he would be crushed, mentally and emotionally. His other friends tried to talk with him about it, but whenever the subject was brought up, he avoided it, it hurt him too much to talk about it, so they found other things to talk about. You'd think this would be unbelievable for a dragon like Spyro, but believe it or not, beneath the cocky attitude and quirky one-liners, he's just like any of us.

Now, back to the present, Spyro rested his eyes upon the black dragoness as she twirled and played with her other friends, he sighed with a hint of sadness, he still couldn't fully grasp this reality, she was taken, Spyro didn't have the nerve to talk to her, he didn't want to take it too far, and it'd be no joke if Brock would witness it, regardless, Spyro still dreamt about her.

"Spyro! Earth to Spyro!" Spyro was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Flame snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, hey Flame..." Spyro trailed off.

"Spyro...your still staring at her you know" Flame told him as he quickly jerked his head to face his.

"Now, what is my good buddy possibly planning to do today?" Flame asked as Spyro laid himself on the grass.

"I don't know Flame, I can't stop thinking about...her" Spyro said the last part as he pointed at Cynder.

"Yeah, I could see that, it took me about 20 times just to get you to leave your little daydream" Flame joked as Spyro smirked at him.

"Spyro...you can't keep stalling forever, sooner or later your gonna have to tell her, trust me, I had the same situation with Ember, and look at me now" Flame laid down next to him as Spyro sighed.

"Not the exact same situation..." Spyro replied as Flame rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant, but like I said, sooner or later you'll have to confess, I don't know if you've noticed, but I think she's starting to stare at you, either out of being weirded out, or she simply just feels the same way" Flame's statement sunk in with Spyro a little, true she had stared occasionally, but it was more of a quick glance than anything.

"Come on Spyro, lighten up, let's go get a drink" Flame patted Spyro's back as they stood up.

"You know we're not old enough to drink, right?" Spyro asked as Flame chuckled.

"a non-alcoholic drink, ding-bat" Flame replied as Spyro laughed a little and followed.

()

Cynder sat there, watching as Spyro and Flame took off, and she herself sighed in disappointment, ever since Brock entered her life, she thought he was the one...but his actions changed all of that, his abuse and constant talk about hating Spyro made her sick, and it also made her feel scared for the purple drake. In fact, she couldn't help but feel a little attached to him, sure they were friends, but this one felt more emotional. She couldn't quite describe it, but she felt something for him, maybe it was...love? She didn't really know, what she did know was that he himself would stare...for a long time, it made her a little uncomfortable, but also kind of flattered that someone was taking note of her physical appearance, she giggled at the thought, but she still didn't know how he truly felt. Her heart felt like she was half of a whole, and many say that wound can only be filled by finding the one for you, it seemed as though Brock wasn't the one.

She wasn't surprised, I mean, who could find a soul mate in someone like Brock, regardless, she decided to cut off her thoughts to continue her day, she left her friends to play by themselves as she walked to her quarters, they were rather small, but then again, any dragon or dragoness her size didn't need a huge mansion or something, as she entered, she noticed how damp it was in there, and she opened her window to let out some of the steam...wait, steam? She found that odd, she hadn't taken a shower recently, when she entered the bathroom though, no one was there.

_"It was probably Brock, he's always going through my stuff without my permission" _she rolled her eyes in irritation, she figured she'd clean up his mess, and got to work

()

Spyro and Flame had arrived to one of the local Artisan restaurants as they both ordered their drinks and food.

"Come on Spyro, open up to me, I'm your buddy" Flame wanted to get Spyro to talk about Cynder, he had been supressing this conversation for too long.

"Flame, I told you, I can't, it hurts too much" Spyro replied as Flame sighed.

"I know Spyro, but you can't keep living in the shadows with your little fantasies, look, the Artisan ball is happening tomorrow night, just ask her then, at least you can say you had the courage to do it" Flame explained as Spyro considered this, it honestly might be his only chance...

_Time skip_

_2 hours later_

"See you tomorrow Flame!" Spyro called out as he and Flame went their separate ways, the sky was almost absolutely clear that night, and the stars glittered like never before, he had a newfound courage and plan, he'd ask Cynder for a dance, and then later that night, under the sky, he'd tell her how he felt, and if she didn't feel the same, well, then at least he could say he tried. As he walked through the fields, he noticed a slight breeze coming up, he shivered a little as he continued to walk towards his quarters, then the last thing he wanted showed up.

"Well well, if it isn't the special purple dragon?" Spyro turned to see a green earth dragon along with several others.

"It's nice to see you too, Brock" Spyro grimaced, now was the worst time to do this.

"Oh, getting sassy are we? We'll just have to put a stop to that" Brock snarled as he treaded across the ground towards Spyro, who stood his ground, as Brock walked up he punched Spyro in the gut and tossed him across the field, Spyro leaped up prepared to fight.

_"Oh, who am I kidding? He's much stronger, and my Fire breath would be useless against his tough scales" _Spyro needed to think strategically if he was going to get out of this one, yet he also remembered how fighting after dark was illegal in the Artisan world, it seemed as though Brock also considered this as one of his allies whispered in his ear.

"Well, ain't that a bummer? we'll continue this conversation later, Spyro" Brock sneered as he had the others walk off with him, leaving Spyro as he held his gut and winced in pain Brock was an earth dragon, ergo he was tough, ergo his strength was much more high than Spyros', he continued to walk home, actually, it was more like hobbling considering he got punched in the gut, he figured it'd be best to avoid any conflicts, so he'd have to avoid Brock at all costs, he eventually returned to his quarters, and laid down on his bed in exhaustion.

_"Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a freight train" _Spyro groaned as he found his way under the bed comforter, and he lay there are he sighed in relief, just happy to have an actual bed, and he shut off his lamp and began to dream about Cynder once more.

_The next day_

Spyro felt the hard glow of the sun pierce through his eyes even though they were closed, and he turned to the other side so he could open them without blinding himself first. He yawned as he slowly got out of bed and stretched, then he went into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth, as well as checking for any bits of food stuck between his teeth as he flossed through them, then he turned on the shower, and stepped inside, allowing the warm water to seep into his scales as he sighed in satisfaction. He grabbed his soap bar as he figured out how this plan of his was even going to work, it was doable, yes, but he had to make sure nothing could ruin it, if Brock was with her, then he'd have to wait to make his move. Eventually he shut off the shower and dried himself off as he exited his quarters and out into the valley way, once more he noticed the amount of dragons enjoying themselves, they too took notice of the fact that today was the Artisan ball, as he strolled through the fields, he caught sight of Brock, without thinking, he hid behind a nearby wall as he listened in.

"Now, where is that little purple gnat? Find him, now!" Brock ordered as the others started looking.

_"They want to find me? I'm flattered" _Spyro thought to himself as he chuckled a little, then he figured enough was enough and he revealed himself.

"Well, look who decided to show up" Brock jeered as Spyro remained calm.

"Well, it's no coincidence I ran into you, I mean, who couldn't with that loud voice of yours" Spyro slyly remarked as Brock grew slightly more agitated.

"Oh, your gonna regret that, little man, just because you have a unique scale color doesn't mean you have the right to be better than us!" Brock snarled as Spyro sighed.

"You think I wanted this?" Spyro asked as Brock had enough, and rammed into him, knocking him back into the wall.

"Excuses, excuses, when will you learn?" Brock laughed as he grabbed Spyro by the neck.

"Ack!" Spyro started choking as Brock held him high in the air.

"Not so tough now, are you, savior boy?" Brock sneered as Spyro's vision gradually grew more faded, he started loosing breath, and fast, then he got a faint idea, as he tried to struggle though, Brock merely laughed.

"Idiot, an earth dragon is 10 times stronger than you, why would I be any different?" Brock told him as Spyro started growling slightly, his mouth having occasional electrical sparks, Brock grew slightly confused, but would soon find out the hard way as Spyro blasted him with a stream of electricity, knocking him back.

"Wanna ask that again?" Spyro breathed heavily, and his vision started coming back to him, he watched as Brock ran off in fear, as Spyro stood there, he also realized he'd just used lightning, maybe this was something a purple dragon can do, the ability to master multiple elements, he pushed that thought out of his head, in his mind, he had more important matters to deal with, like prepping himself for the ball, he needed to look extra fancy tonight, so he figured he'd ask a friend of his.

"Hello Ember" Spyro walked up to the pink dragoness, Ember was basically a fashion queen, she knew every in and out of it, wether it be for a drake or a dragoness, she knew it all, she turned happily to face Spyro.

"Hello Spyro, is there something I can do for you?" Ember asked as Spyro explained his reasons.

"Oooh...I see" Ember giggled a little.

"Well, can we try to be discreet? I don't really want any trouble or anything" Spyro.

"Come with me to my quarters, and we'll get you all spruced up" Ember beckoned Spyro to follow her as they walked back in the direction of Ember's quarters, unaware that a certain dragoness was watching.

()

Cynder gazed in curiosity, _"what could he be up to?" _She wondered, she'd known Spyro for too long to know he wasn't going with Ember just to do friend stuff, besides, Ember was already with Flame, so there was no need to assume Spyro was trying to flirt, which he was terrible at anyway. Cynder wanted to investigate, but she also didn't need to snoop around in a place that wasn't her business, she thought nothing of it, but then Brock showed up.

"Hey there, Cynder, how's my beautiful lady doing?" Brock swooned as Cynder rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Brock" Cynder sighed as he looked unfazed.

"You know, the Artisan ball is tonight, and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me" Brock wondered as she gave a sarcastic smile and managed to hide her lack of enthusiasm.

"Of course" Cynder managed to pull the wool over his eyes and swished her tail, letting it slide under his chin, making him quiver a little as he walked off, now that he was gone, Cynder dropped her act and sighed in relief, and returned to her thoughts.

_"What could Spyro be hiding? Actually, if this has something to do with the ball, then I can see him at the party as well" _Cynder considered this possibility and smiled, this could go in her favor...

()

"Ow! Easy" Spyro winced as Ember sighed.

"You wanted this, stop complaining" Ember snapped as Spyro rolled his eyes, true, he wanted to look nice, but not like this, Ember had taken the liberty of completely going overboard, making his scales more shiny, getting every spec of dirt out, and for whatever reason, she decided to give him some sort of lavender perfume.

"There, all done, and would you look at that, the sun is setting, the ball will start in just a few minutes, do you think you could walk with me over there? I myself am going with Flame" Ember asked as Spyro nodded.

"Sure, anything for a friend" he replied as they left her quarters and made their way to the ball, with Ember shielding Spyro so no one could see him, if they knew Cynder, they would tell her, and then she wouldn't be surprised whatsoever, and his plan would basically be ruined. Soon enough they made it to the ball, with Flame waving a greeting by the entrance, you see, the Artisan ball takes place inside of a temporarily hand-built structure each year, and it's usually taken down the next day.

"Ah Spyro, you decided to freshen up for the party" Flame then smelled an odd scent.

"Is that lavender?" He asked as Ember nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh Spyro, I'm pretty sure going to Ember wasn't the greatest idea" Flame chuckled as Ember scoffed.

"Oh, your just jealous because you can't do what I can, Spyro here says he's gonna ask Cynder for a dance" Ember blurted as Flame chuckled.

"Well, Spyro, didn't think you had it in you, good luck pal, I hear she came with Brock tonight" Flame whispered in his ear as Spyro grew determined.

"Well, I'm not gonna let that dirt-brain get in my way, I've loved her for too long to just stand by idly watching" Spyro told them, and Flame cheekily added in "even though you've been doing it for months" Spyro didn't look at him.

"Regardless, tonight's the night, I know it" just then they caught sight of Nero and Rhea both walking up side by side.

"Hey guys, am I smelling Lavender?" Nero asked as they made it up.

"Um, long story, anyways, where are your dates?" Spyro tried to change the subject.

"Well, since we didn't really ask anyone, we both figured it wouldn't hurt to take each other to the ball for a dance, just because we're siblings doesn't mean we can't do stuff together" Rhea answered, eventually they entered, and for Spyro, it was loud, music was ringing through his ears, there were dragons dancing everywhere, he watched as Nero and Rhea walked off, and then caught sight of Flame waving goodbye as Ember tugged him onto the dance floor, Spyro sighed, now he just needed to find Cynder. It took some time, but eventually he found her, and he was stunned, she was wearing an elegant dress, and she had a little flower in between her left top horn and her middle one, she was beautiful, Spyro then saw her dancing with Brock, and that made him feel all the more sad, eventually though, he saw him leaving, and he took his chance.

"Hey Cynder" Spyro greeted her as Cynder turned in surprise.

"Oh hi Spyro" she replied as Spyro held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked as Cynder giggled a little and nodded.

"Sure" and almost as if by convenience, the next song was a slow dance, Spyro wasn't fully accustomed to dancing, but he'd watched and learned plenty of times, he and Cynder took each other's arms as they stood on their hind legs and started dancing with one another.

"Hey Spyro, can I ask you a question?" Cynder asked as Spyro looked down at her.

"Sure" he replied.

"Why do you smell like lavender?" She asked as he blushed.

"Um...well I might've had a certain someone help me prepare..." he laughed nervously as Cynder looked at him.

"Ember?" She asked, and he nodded.

"That makes sense..." Cynder nestled her head deep into his chest as they continued, all the while, Spyro's heart beat was getting faster, he'd never been this close to her before, but it was intoxicating, his mind was racing with all these questions.

_"What if she says no? What if Brock sees us? What if-" _Spyro tried to calm his thoughts as he continued to dance, eventually the song came to an end, and the two dragons parted from each other.

"That was nice Spyro, where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked as he replied nervously.

"I don't usually go to dances, but I've watched plenty of dragons from afar do it, so I learned" Spyro chuckled as Cynder smiled.

"Well, you learn pretty well" Cynder's paw rested on Spyro's chest, and that made Spyro's heart skip a beat, his adrenaline rush was so high, he was sure he was gonna faint, but then the one thing he didn't want to happen...happened.

"What's going on here!?" The music was cut as everyone turned to face Brock, he look infuriated.

"What are you doing with my girl?" Brock asked as Cynder tried to defend herself.

"It was just a dance, Brock!" **(I just realized how awkward this must be if I made the music stop) **Cynder retorted as Spyro stood by her.

"Get away from her, you purple mess, you don't deserve her!" Brock snarled as Spyro stood his ground.

"Maybe not, but she certainly deserves someone better than you, she's twice the dragon either of us could ever be" Spyro got in real close to Brock's face, a little surprised that Spyro wasn't cowering in fear, Cynder looked in shock at what he'd said, and she was a little flattered too.

_"He does have feelings for me...but he doesn't think he deserves me, I wonder how long he's had them" _Cynder's expression changed to fear when she saw Brock grab Spyro by the neck.

"You stay away from her!" He tossed him into the food table, and that got everyone else in a panic, a few other dragons tried to help Spyro up, but Brock pushed them away as he grabbed him again and tossed him outside, and he crashed into the ground, and coughed up chunks of dirt, Brock stormed out after him, rage seemed to influence his every move, he bluntly attacked Spyro again, ramming him further away.

"Of all the cheap moves, you try to take Cynder away from me!?" Brock placed his hand on Spyro's chest, his claws digging through his scales.

"Well, she deserves someone who doesn't only see her as an object, but as a person" Spyro retorted as Brock grew more enraged, and pressed his claws deeper into his flesh, causing Spyro to let out a piercing shriek.

"Now...before I kill you, I have one question..." Brock asked Spyro as he looked up at him.

"Why do you smell like lavender?" Brock asked as Spyro sighed, he was getting tired of this.

"I happen to like it!" Brock was hit in the head by a large object, and he was knocked off of Spyro, he looked to see Cynder standing there, she was furious.

"Brock! Throughout this relationship, you've used me, taken advantage of Spyro, and thus far, have even tried to kill him! Your no dragon, just a poor helpless soul, and you know what? We're through!" Cynder hissed as Brock stood upright.

"But Cynder..." Brock tried to reason with her, but she swiped across his face, leaving three scratch marks as he felt it with surprise.

"No! Leave! Now!" Cynder yelled as he ran off in fear, leaving the two of them alone, Cynder helped Spyro up.

"Thanks Cynder, look I'm sorry if I ruined your night, I had this plan, this...stupid overly complicated plan, I was going to-" Spyro was cut off in surprise as Cynder pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him, his heart was skipping so many beats that he thought he'd faint, Spyro eventually returned it as they both pulled away.

"You really do care..." Spyro was astounded as Cynder giggled.

"Of course I did, Spyro, I can't explain it...but maybe fate favors the two of us being together, I thought fate choose me to be with Brock, but maybe I was wrong, but now, I couldn't be more positive" Cynder replied as she kissed him again, this time it was more passionate as they pulled back.

"Cynder...I've probably been the weirdest dragon alive, I could never fully grasp how beautiful you are, and it pained me to have to look at you every day, knowing that you'd already found someone" Spyro explained as Cynder nuzzled him.

"Well, I'm taken now...Spyro, do you want to have this dance with me?" Cynder asked as Spyro smiled.

"I'd love to" he replied as she kissed him a third time, this time though she pushed him back and ran off.

"I'll race you!" Cynder announced playfully as Spyro chased after.

"Hey! No fair!" Spyro replied as he chased after the love of his life, under the Artisan moon.

**(Wow, what a breather, but I'm done now, so it's time to move onto...the Ultimate Crossover, there'll be love, excitement, and basically it'll involve every universe I've created, and that includes Fnaf, so be aware, this'll kinda be like Infinity War, and the sequel will be more Endgame-ish (it might include Time-travel, I don't know) but yeah, plus, a death you won't expect, but first I must write Dark Doman and the Labrynth of Darkness, anyways, until next time, ****peace!)**


End file.
